Pox
by Nightlife666
Summary: Someone is sick


Pox

After a long day at the office, Regina couldn't wait to get home to see her lover. With Henry at Emma and Killian's, she and Maleficent would have the whole weekend to themselves. Regina made sure to let her family know that this was a much needed weekend for the two of them and she really wished to not be bothered unless the town was in danger. She walked into the house and quickly pulled her heels off.

"Mal!?" Regina called through the house. When no answer was forthcoming she went on a search for the Dragon. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. There she found a quivering pile of fabric in on the couch.

"Mal what's wrong darling," Regina asked briskly walking over to the couch.

Maleficent sat there shivering uncontrollably. She was wrapped in the blanket off of their bed and her skin was clammy. Her usually flawless complexion now rosey with fever.

"I can't stop shaking. Regina, I can't get warm." The panic in her voice clawed at the former Evil Queen's heart.

Regina wrapped her arms around her lover, stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"Oh, honey you are running a fever. Come on let's get you to bed."

Mal slowly stood up taking a tentative step forward before her knee buckled dropping her to the ground. The fever zapping much of her strength. Regina wrapped herself tightly around her Dragon and transported them to the bedroom. She pulled warmer pajamas from Mal's dresser. She ushered the blond into the in-suite to change out of her current clothes to take a bath to get the sweat from her body.

"I am too cold for a bath Regina," Mal whined.

Regina normally couldn't stand the sound of whining but on Mal, it was just a bit endearing.

"Come, my love," Regina said. "It will help to stop the chills and we don't want to put clean clothes on a sweaty body."

Mal reluctantly pulled her shirt off and threw it into the hamper. Trying to undo her bra proved to be more difficult. she felt the frustration building in her and normally she would have just singed off or magically stripped, but her fever made her magic unpredictable. She felt tears forming in her eyes which made the frustration worse.

"Gina help." Mal pouted as the tears streamed down her face.

Regina turned from the tub and took pity on Maleficent.

"Oh Dear you really feel miserable don't you?"

She unclipped her bra and helped with her pants and panties. Once Mal was completely undressed she ushered her into the lukewarm bath.

"I know it probably feels cold love but it will help I promise." Regina took a washcloth and some body wash and help wash Mal up. She took her time so she didn't irritate the Dragon's already sensitive skin. After she finished she pulled the shower head down and washed the long blond locks with Maleficent's favorite shampoo.

"Sit here for awhile darling I am going to get the bed ready and make you some tea. I will be right back alright?"

Mal just nodded and laid back putting the washcloth over her face.

Regina pulled the cover's down on Mal's side of the bed before heading to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and let it boil. She pulled Yarrow, Peppermint, and Elderflower out of her cupboards and added them to a tea ball in equal parts. She added a small amount of sugar to a large mug and poured the boiling water into it. She let the tea steep a bit before heading back upstairs. As she put the herbs back into the cabinet she spotted a bottle of vitamin C tablets. Airing on the side of caution she popped two in her mouth; chewing as she pulled the tea ball from the mug and headed upstairs.

She placed the mug on Mal's side table and went into the bathroom. Mal's body continued to tremor with chills. Regina knelt beside her taking the towel from her face.

"Come, darling, I made you some tea. Let's see if we can get you comfortable hmm."

Mal slowly pulled herself into a sitting position trying to remember how to get her knees beneath her to stand straight. Regina placed her hand under her elbow and around her waist. She slowly pulled her into a standing position pulling the stopper out of the tub and she went. She grabbed a towel off the back of the door and began to pat Mal's damp skin before her trembling got worse. That's when she saw it. Three distinct red bumps on her back. One over her hip and two along her spin.

Regina had to bit back a giggle. Now that she knew what was wrong with the Dragon Regina summoned some calamine lotion and Oatmeal for her bath tomorrow.

"Lay on your stomach love don't bother with the pajamas."

Mal didn't argue. She flopped face first on the bed snuggling tight to her pillows. Regina brought warming magic to her hands rolling the bottle back and forth before dabbing some out onto a cotton ball she pulled from her medicine cabinet. She lightly put the pink lotion on the bumps on Mal's skin.

"Whater you doing Gina?"

"Putting calamine lotion on you."

Mal's eyes shot open but her head remained still.

"Why?" Her voice was rough but the tone of mild panic was in the question.

"Oh love you have Chicken Pox."

Regina giggled as Mal groaned exaggeratedly.

"Just fucking kill me please."

"It is not possible my love."

"I'd rather be a pile of angry ashes"

Regina laughed heartedly.

"I am so glad my misery brings you so much joy, your Highness."

'Not your misery. Just the way you choose to express it.'

Regina ran her fingers through her golden hair to get the knots out before braiding it. she spotted two more Pox on her neck and one rather large on along the bottom of her shoulder blade. That one will annoy the hell out of the Dragon. It's going to itch so bad and she won't be able to reach it. Knowing this Regina put a healthy amount of the lotion on it.

"That feels like a big spot."

"It is a big one, about the size of a Tuppence. Mal you are gonna feel like crawling out of your own skin tomorrow but you have to try really hard not to scratch. Your nails are quite long and we don't want you getting an infection."

Mal sighed again she turned her face into the pillow holding her breath.

"Darlin, trying to make yourself blackout won't make the Pox disappear."

"No but I can sure as hell wish them away really hard."

Regina finished covering the pox she found on Mal's back, hips, and legs; she nudged her to get her to roll over.

"I don't wanna."

"I can't put lotion on what I cant see."

Mal reluctantly rolled over exposing her warming skin to the cool air of the bedroom. She felt her nipples harden painfully. Her hands flew up to cover them. Regina didn't see anything on her front yet so she took the sheet and tucked it around Mal.

"Dragon burrito."

"Baha hilarious."

"You love me though."

"Unconditionally.

Regina got undressed and slipped into bed with her crabby lover. She put her head on Mal's chest listening to her heart beat. She knew tomorrow was gonna be a battle. she wondered if she could convince Mal to cut her nails at least. If she couldn't stop the itching entirely maybe she could prevent her from breaking the skin. Mal's breathing evened out as she slipped into unconsciousness. Regina closely followed behind.


End file.
